October
by Seshyiak
Summary: Minak y Yaten eran felices hasta que un día él decide marcharse...


**October**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo Único / One-Shot_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Octubre había sido un mes muy triste para cierta rubia, los árboles debido al otoño habían perdido sus hojas, el viento susurraba palabras de amor, pero así como llegaban se iban, y ahí estaba Minak acurrucada en su balcón viendo a la gente pasar, mientras el viento se llevaba algunas lágrimas.

Allí estaba la diosa del amor, con su corazón partido a la mitad, no entendía como a ella le podía ir tan mal, la voz de su joven amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, débilmente sonrió, una sonrisa totalmente fingida pero suficiente para convencer a su amiga…

**Y**

**SyS**

**SySySySy **

**SyS**

**Y**

– Taiki, sabes estoy preocupada por Minak – mientras le servía una taza de té

– Por qué lo dices cielo? –

– Serena no tiene mucho que me habló diciéndome que Minak está muy mal, que casi no come, que apenas duerme, sabes que Yaten se haya marchado así terminando con ella sin ninguna razón aparente la tiene muy mal, y me lastima saber lo mal que se encuentra – sentándose a su lado

– Bueno es que tienes razón, la verdad no entiendo que le pasó a Yaten, si todo iba tan bien entre ellos, se veían muy felices sobre todo a Minak – dejando el té a un lado

– Sí precisamente por esa razón Minak está como est� ya hasta tiene que tomarse pastillas para poderse dormir puesto que no puede conciliar el sueño ya que le da vueltas y vueltas al asunto para ver porque Yaten terminó la relación –

– Me imagino, además encima tener que aguantar a los reporteros preguntándole por él y como va todo… – viendo a su esposa

– Sí… pobrecita y para colmo Yaten simplemente se fue y ni siquiera se ha comunicado para saber de él – dijo medio molesta Amy

– Espero que Yaten pronto vea a Minak –

– Si yo también –

**Y**

**SyS**

**SySySySy **

**SyS**

**Y**

– Por qué Yaten, por qué tenías que irte así, simplemente un sé feliz, solo pudiste decir eso después de 5 años de relación, eras todo para mí… – había pasado 1 mes desde que Yaten decidió marcharse y no se sobreponía… con lágrimas en sus ojos escribía 7 cartas…

– Bien… – acomodando los sobres en su buró – adiós Artemis, amigas mías, amor mío… –

**Y**

**SyS**

**SySySySy **

**SyS**

**Y**

– Qué tonto fui… por qué rayos me fui de esa manera? Mi Minak no se merecía eso, fui un cobarde… me asustó el hecho de lo enamorado que estaba… estoy…, es mejor que hable con ella – mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto y marcaba un número – Taiki? Sí… lo sé, lo sé… sí e hecho voy par allá… no sé que me pasó… sí sé que no se lo merecía Taiki… bueno si ya sé ok?... cometí un error, cualquiera lo comete… si voy para allá… como en unas 6 horas llego… ok te marco después de hablar con ella… sí salúdame a Amy si?... ok, bye… –

**Y**

**SyS**

**SySySySy **

**SyS**

**Y**

– Qué pasó Taiki? – preguntó curiosa

– Pues dice que viene para acá que llega como en 6 horas y que va directo a ver a Minak – sentándose en un sofá en la sala

– Que bien, voy a marcarle para decirle – tomando el celular de Taiki

– No Amy, deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos –

– Pero? –

– Amy… aunque sea tu amiga y mi hermano, no nos incumbe meternos –

– Sí creo que tienes razón – sentándose junto a su esposo

**Y**

**SyS**

**SySySySy **

**SyS**

**Y**

De 6 a 7 horas Yaten estaba llegando al departamento de Minak…

– Espero que le gusten toodas estas flores – subiendo el cargamento de flores que llevaba, abriendo sumamente en silencio el departamento de Minak con un duplicado que tenía – buena señal que no haya cambiado la cerradura – poco a poco fue llenando la sala con el cargamento de flores que llevaba, cuando terminó se dispuso a buscar a Minak

– Minak? Estás aquí? Minn! Nena discúlpame si? Ya sé que fui un idiota pero es que… por favor discúlpame… mmm has de estar dormida verdad flojita, lo siento Minn, veamos en su cuarto –

Entró al cuarto de Minak pues era el único lugar que le faltaba, y efectivamente ahí estaba, se veía absolutamente hermosa, estaba perfectamente arreglada, su tez se veía muy clara, Yaten pensó que era por el maquillaje, aun estaba recargado en la puerta cuando comenzó a contemplar el cuarto, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar de hecho estaba más arreglado que de costumbre, mientras recorría con los ojos el lugar su corazón comenzó a palpitar más y más rápido, algunas cosas empezaron a desencajar, vio el fino buró que estaba junto a la cama con un bonche de cartas, junto a ella sobre la cama un sobre grande entre amarillo y naranja con su nombre escrito en enormes letras y peor aun que hizo que las lágrimas salieran de sus enormes ojos descontroladamente… desde cuándo el edredón de Minak era color rojo?... en el suelo junto a la cama yacía una caja de pastillas para dormir vacía y un cuchillo ensangrentado…. Su pulso y respiración se incrementaron tan velozmente que sintió desmayarse, corrió desesperado junto a su amada y se puso a llorar, al abrazarla sintió su cuerpo frío e inerte… había llegado demasiado tarde

– No amor… qué hiciste linda?... qué hiciste amor? Despierta princesa, despierta eres una diosa tu no puedes morir vamos nena – **dándole besitos en su rostro** – por favor Minak – **llorando incontroladamente, tomo su celular y apenas pudo marcarle a Taiki** – Tai, Tai ven… ven enseguida a casa de Minn avísale a Serena si? A Hotaru… si a Hotaru… por favor date prisa – **colgando el celular** – que hice? Todo esto es por mi culpa… por qué…

**Y**

**SyS**

**SySySySy **

**SyS**

**Y**

Horas después…

Todos estaban en la sala del departamento de Minak, Serena lloraba sin parar en los brazos de su amiga Lita que estaba igual que ella, Amy y Raye también se encontraban mal, y estaban sentadas en un sofá cerca de Serena y Lita, Yaten… él estaba desolado Taiki trataba de tranquilizarlo pero era imposible, hace apenas 5 minutos se habían llevado el cuerpo de Minak, Hotaru se sentía impotente por no haber podido ayudar a Minak mientras que Haruka y Michiru se lamentaban por no haber previsto esto, Yaten no dejaba de gritar que era su culpa, nadie lo culpaba de hecho todos se sentían culpables, Serena sobretodo pues era su princesa como fue que no sintió la vida de su guerrera más preciada consumirse lentamente… pronto llegó el novio de Serena que apenas lo vio entrar corrió a sus brazos para que la reconfortara, Yaten no aguantó más y entro por las notas que había dejado Minak el jefe de la policía le había dicho que no las tocara pero eran de ellos así que no podía decirle que no pudiera leer su correspondencia, sin más le repartió una carta a Luna, otra a Artemis, otra para Serena, Raye, Lita y Amy, por último tomó la suya y se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto de Minak para abrir su sobre…

– Mi vida… lo siento tanto, espero me perdones por haber cometido este error, pero no podía concebir una vida sin ti, no se puede estar en el cielo para que después entres al infierno, lo más probable es que a la mitad del proceso me arrepienta por eso las pastillas para dormir así no habrá marcha atrás… no quería que si yo me librara de esto volvieras conmigo por lástima, quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre te amaré y que si me llegan a perdonar por lo que hice allá arriba pediré ser tu ángel guardián para cuidarte y protegerte toda la vida, y estar junto a ti sin perturbarte, espero seas feliz, pues yo lo seré al estar algún día a tu lado… junto al sobre hay un CD con una canción que compuse para ti… Te amo Yaten Kou, te amo más que la vida misma, no me olvides… Siempre tuya Minak Aino – Yaten no dejaba de llorar, lentamente sacó el CD y lo puso en el estéreo… al escuchar música todos acudieron al cuarto de Minak para ver que pasaba no pudieron abrir, estaba cerrado pero pudieron escuchar que empezaba una canción….

I can't run anymore, **no puedo correr más**  
I fall before you, **caí antes que tú**  
Here I am, **aquí estoy**  
I have nothing left, **no dejo nada**  
Though I've tried to forget, **aunque he intentado olvidar**  
You're all that I am, **eres todo lo que soy**  
Take me home, **llévame a casa**  
I'm through fighting it, **estoy luchando**  
Broken, **rota**  
Lifeless, **sin vida**  
I give up, **me rindo**  
You're my only strength, **eres mi única fuerza**  
Without you, **sin tí**  
I can't go on, **no puedo continuar**  
Anymore, **más**  
Ever again. **Otra vez**

My only hope, **Mi única esperanza**  
(All the times I've tried) **(todas las veces que he tratado)**  
My only peace, **mi única paz**  
(To walk away from you) **(para caminar lejos de ti)**  
My only joy, **mi única alegría**  
My only strength, **mi única fuerza**  
(I fall into your abounding grace) **(caigo en tu tolerante abundante tolerancia)**  
My only power, **mi único poder**  
My only life, **mi única vida**  
(And love is where I am) **(y el amor es donde estoy)**  
My only love. **Mi único amor**

I can't run anymore, **no puedo correr más**  
I give myself to you, **me dí ante tí**  
I'm sorry, **lo siento**  
I'm sorry, **lo siento**  
In all my bitterness, **en toda mi amargura**  
I ignored, **ignoré**  
All that's real and true, **que todo es real y cierto**  
All I need is you, **todo lo que necesito eres tú**  
When night falls on me, **cuando la noche me llegue**  
I'll not close my eyes, **no cerraré los ojos**  
I'm too alive, **estoy tan viva**  
And you're too strong, **y tú eres tan fuerte**  
I can't lie anymore, **no puedo mentir más**  
I fall down before you, **caigo antes que tú**  
I'm sorry, **lo siento**  
I'm sorry. **Lo siento**

My only hope, **Mi única esperanza**  
(All the times I've tried) **(todas las veces que he tratado)**  
My only peace, **mi única paz**  
(To walk away from you) **(para caminar lejos de ti)**  
My only joy, **mi única alegría**  
My only strength, **mi única fuerza**  
(I fall into your abounding grace) **(caigo en tu tolerante abundante tolerancia)**  
My only power, **mi único poder**  
My only life, **mi única vida**  
(And love is where I am) **(y el amor es donde estoy)**  
My only love. **Mi único amor**

Constantly ignoring, **constantemente ignorando**  
The pain consuming me, **que el dolor me consume**  
But this time it's cut too deep, **pero esta vez el corte es tan profundo**  
I'll never stray again. **Nunca me perderé otra vez**

My only hope, **Mi única esperanza**  
(All the times I've tried) **(todas las veces que he tratado)**  
My only peace, **mi única paz**  
(To walk away from you) **(para caminar lejos de ti)**  
My only joy, **mi única alegría**  
My only strength, **mi única fuerza**  
(I fall into your abounding grace) **(caigo en tu tolerante abundante tolerancia)**  
My only power, **mi único poder**  
My only life, **mi única vida**  
(And love is where I am) **(y el amor es donde estoy)**  
My only love, **Mi único amor**

My only hope, **Mi única esperanza**  
(All the times I've tried) **(todas las veces que he tratado)**  
My only peace, **mi única paz**  
(To walk away from you) **(para caminar lejos de ti)**  
My only joy, **mi única alegría**  
My only strength, **mi única fuerza**  
(I fall into your abounding grace) **(caigo en tu tolerante abundante tolerancia)**  
My only power, **mi único poder**  
My only life, **mi única vida**  
(And love is where I am) **(y el amor es donde estoy)**  
My only love. **Mi único amor**

**Te amo...Yaten...**

**Fin**

**SyS**

**Y Y Y**

**SyS SyS SyS**

**SySySyS SySySyS SySySyS**

**SyS SyS SyS**

**Y Y Y**

**SyS**

**Canción October de Evanescence**

**Hola, bueno tal vez no les guste a muchos pues no es un final feliz, pero bueno, quería hacer algo fuera de lo que acostumbro a hacer... En fín que por que Minak y Yaten bueno... no sé sentí que por la pesonalidad de Yaten al principio de la serie pues encajaba bien en este pequeño fic... En fin... como vieron es un one-shot y no pienso continuarlo, aunque triste me gustó como quedó... Si les gustó dejen reviews sale?. **

**Besos, de su amiga Seshy.**


End file.
